There have been hitherto known many microbicidal compositions. However, the kind of the disease damages to be controlled is very large and it is difficult to actually specify the kind of the disease damage, select the suitable microbicidal agent thereto and control the damage. In addition, the microbicidal agent has to deal with the new disease damages derived from the change in agricultural form. For these reasons, there is a need for a microbicidal composition having the high activity and wide microbicidal spectrum.